


No Murder

by languageismymistress



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Erik Lives, State Dinners are a bore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 09:33:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19170550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: Erik, under no circumstances, is allowed to talk at State DinnersBased off this tumblr post: https://itaintenough.tumblr.com/post/171475237821/erik-i-have-an-idea-tchalla-no-murder-erik-i





	No Murder

State dinners were the worst thing about royalty. The worst. Why T’Challa thought it was a smart idea to bring him to this place, he had no idea. Yes, he was now a representative for Wakanda and a part of the War Dogs but this was fancy suits and pain. The only good thing was the fact that Shuri looked as pained as he did.

 

 

Shuri looked over to him and laughed. Erik raised his eyebrow at her and watched her mouth as she worded “Colonisers, everywhere.”

 

 

Erik snorted which resulted in three glares. One from T’Challa, one from Ramonda and one from Okoye.

 

 

Shuri signed to him and received a glare from her mother.

 

 

The ‘formal’ event started and people chatted amongst themselves and others, trying to one up each other. T’Challa had a grace about him that made those around him feel at ease. Shuri and Erik were banned from being allowed alone unsupervised after the last formal event they were all invited to attend. It wasn’t their fault the baroness’s fire was so easily flammable.

 

 

Ramonda had Shuri by her side and Erik stuck to T’Challa. Listening in on the man talking to those trying to get what all white people want, vibranium. Erik could feel anger circulating through him. T’Challa stood there, calm and composed, nodding to each of the suggestions.

 

 

Erik had one of his own. One he waited to share with T’Challa once the white men had, for once, stopped talking and left.

 

 

“We are not murdering people.”

 

 

Erik laughed. It would just make life so much easier if T’Challa did allow him to threaten them, once in a while.

 

 

“Who isn’t N’Jadork allowed to kill this time?”

 

 

“White people.”

 

 

“Shame.”

 

 

Ramonda and T’Challa shook their heads. Erik gave her a small wink.

 

 

“Maybe we could instead scare them with Shuri’s mind.”

 

 

Shuri’s eyes lit up.

 

 

Ramonda looked at them both with an expression of both disappointment and slight amusement. She gave a soft small smile and headed towards where Sam Wilson stood with his little sister and Bucky.

 

 

T’Challa went to say something but stopped midway.

 

 

“No.”

 

 

That was it. That was all their great king spoke to them before moving to talk to Steve Rogers. Shuri gave him the look. The one that spoke loud through its silence.

 

 

They were going to ignore T’Challa and do it anyway.

 

 

 


End file.
